FAULT
by Morena L
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat perfeksionis, penuh kontrol, dan selalu terencana itu akhirnya membuat kesalahan juga./"Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab"/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


FAULT

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja.

Story by Morena L

Main Chara: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR

.

.

.

Sasuke menarik napas sejenak…

Keluarkan…

Tarik napas lagi…

Ke―

"BANGSAT KAU UCHIHA! JADI ITU MEMANG BENAR?" teriakan perempuan berambut merah itu menggema di telinga si bungsu Uchiha. Uzumaki Karin sepertinya tidak peduli dengan reaksi dari orang-orang yang ada di luar ruangan Sasuke jika mendengar teriakannya tadi.

"Hn."

Plaaakk!

Satu tamparan keras bersarang di pipi lelaki itu. Napas Karin memburu. Pria yang baru saja menerima hadiah telapak tangannya itu sudah tidak dapat dimaafkan.

"Dia baru saja lulus sekolah keperawatannya, Sasuke!" pekik Karin lagi. Raut wajahnya seolah tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia tahu beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Kami-sama_! Seharusnya aku tidak membawanya ke pestamu dulu," lanjut Karin lagi dengan raut wajah miris.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin membuat keributan dan membuat keadaan makin kacau sebaiknya kau pergi saja," timpal Sasuke datar. Perih akibat tamparan di wajahnya tidak lagi ia pedulikan. Situasi yang ia alami sekarang memang sangat memusingkan.

"Makin kacau? Jangan membuatku meludahi wajahmu, Sasuke. Di sini kaulah penjahatnya!" bentak Karin sambil menekan telunjuknya ke dada Sasuke. Persetan kalau mereka sekarang sedang bersitegang di tengah ruang kerja Sasuke. Persetan kalau semua orang di luar sana mendengar suaranya.

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya," jawab Sasuke sambil mendelik kesal pada wanita beriris merah yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Mengurus?" Karin tertawa miris sejenak. "Dengan cara apa? Menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya? Kau akan kubunuh kalau sampai kau memintanya melakukan hal itu!" lanjutnya mengancam.

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak meninggalkannya di pestaku!" akhirnya sang Uchiha mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Waktu itu Neji mengalami kecelakaan tiba-tiba, Sasuke. Makanya aku pergi terburu-buru! Dan itu bukan kemauanku juga!" seru Karin memberi pembelaan.

"Karin…" Sasuke memberikan jeda sejenak, "pergilah dari sini. Aku lelah dengan tuduhan kalian semua," usir Sasuke.

"Kau akan lihat akibatnya nanti, Sasuke," ancam Karin lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan General Manager dari Uchiha Group itu.

…

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri pada kursi di belakang mejanya sambil memijat keningnya perlahan. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang bisa berakibat sangat fatal. Semakin ia mencoba memikirkan jalan keluarnya semakin pening yang ia rasakan.

_Shit_! Apa ini karma untuknya?

Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria terkontrol yang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Ia sangat perfeksionis dalam menentukan semua langkah dalam berbagai bidang. Ia sangat terencana, sampai-sampai tidak ada yang bisa membantah argumentasinya.

Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan ia akan melakukan kesalahan seperti ini. Oh ayolah, sudah 28 tahun dia hidup. Segala sesuatunya selalu berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia rencanakan. Tapi ternyata kesalahan ini dapat mengubah masa depannya secara total.

Harusnya pada pesta ulangtahunnya dua bulan yang lalu ia tidak perlu mengundang Karin, mantan pacarnya. Harusnya Karin juga tak perlu datang. Harusnya wanita itu tidak perlu membawa sepupu berambut merah mudanya itu. Harusnya Karin tak perlu mendadak pergi karena Neji―tunangan wanita berambut merah itu―mengalami kecelakaan di jalan tol. Harusnya Sasuke tidak mabuk sehingga tanpa sengaja ia meniduri sepupu Karin yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Seharusnya―

"Sial!" geramnya sambil memukul meja dengan tangan kanannya yang terkepal.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Haruno Sakura kemarin meneleponnya dan mengabarkan bahwa gadis, salah, wanita itu hamil. Hal inilah yang membuat siang ini Karin datang dan mengamuk.

Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi keadaan di mana dirinya berada dalam tekanan hebat. Tapi kasus kali ini berbeda. Masa depannya dipertaruhkan karena kesalahan bodohnya itu.

Naruto, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kakashi, dan yang lainnya pasti akan meledeknya habis-habisan. Ia bisa memilih wanita manapun hanya dengan menjentikkan jari, selalu bermain aman dalam berhubungan intim, ia yang amat sangat terencana kini tanpa sengaja menghamili seorang perempuan.

"Hhhh…" terdengar suara hembusan napas Sasuke yang tanpa tenaga.

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

Sakura masih ragu-ragu untuk menekan tombol-tombol yang ada pada ponseldi tangannya. Karin pasti sudah mengamuk di ruangan Uchiha Sasuke. Wajar saja Karin begitu murka pada pemuda bermata _onyx _itu. Selama ini, Sakura tinggal bersamanya di Tokyo karena orang tua gadis itu berdomisili di Kobe. Bagi Karin, Sakura sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Karin juga yang membiayai sekolah keperawatan Sakura dari gajinya sebagai penata rambut profesional. Selama ini ia selalu menjauhkan Sakura dari para serangga pengganggu. Tapi ternyata pria brengsek seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang telah merebut kesucian gadis itu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura memandang ragu pada layar ponselnya. Sedari tadi ia hanya duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil memikirkan langkah apa yang akan diambilnya. Wanita merah muda berusia 21 tahun ini sudah memutuskan matang-matang apa yang akan ia katakan nantinya. Menarik napas sejenak untuk menguatkan diri akhirnya Sakura menghubungi orang itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Halo…"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak," jawabnya lagi dengan singkat.

"Mungkin kau kaget dengan dengan teleponku kemarin. Atau mungkin kau kesal dengan telepon kedua dariku ini. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu."

"…"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab."

"Apa katamu?!" seru Sasuke kaget. Sakura dapat mendengar nada suara lelaki itu begitu meninggi.

"Kuulangi lagi. Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab. Aku bisa membesarkan anak ini seorang diri. Apalagi tipe pria sepertimu bukan tipe pria yang bisa berkomitmen dalam suatu hubungan. Keluarga bukan berada dalam puncak pertama prioritas hidupmu. Lagipula kalau aku minta pertanggungjawabanmu belum tentu juga kau mau," jelas Sakura.

Sakura tak tahu di seberang sana Sasuke sedang melotot mendengar penjelasan wanita yang sedang mengandung anaknya itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak dalam diri Sasuke. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan mendengar hal seperti itu dari mulut Sakura.

"Dengar Haruno, aku―"

"Aku hidup dalam keluarga bahagia. Ada ayah dan ibuku yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka berdua juga sangat mencintaiku. Hidup kami sederhana tetapi bahagia. Kau memang berkecukupan dan memiliki banyak uang. Tapi aku ingin anakku dibesarkan dalam cinta, bukan kekayaan. Jika aku menuntutmu untuk menikahiku, aku tidak bisa jamin anakku bisa memiliki lingkungan seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin anakku bisa dibesarkan dalam keluarga penuh cinta kalau orangtuanya saja tidak saling mencintai?" potong Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke yang pandai berdebat itu kini bungkam. Semua perbendaharaan kata-kata yang ia miliki seolah menguap meninggalkannya. Semua kata yang Sakura lontarkan menikamnya dengan begitu dalam.

"Aku sanggup membesarkan anakku dan memberikannya cinta. Kau boleh datang berkunjung kapan saja. Bagaimana pun kau adalah ayah kandungnya. Itu saja. Maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggu waktumu. Satu lagi, maaf kalau tadi Karin-_nee_ datang dan marah-marah."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pria itu Sakura langsung menutup panggilan teleponnya. Wanita muda ini mengusap sebentar perutnya yang berisi janin berusia tujuh minggu itu. Haruno Sakura adalah perempuan kuat, ia pasti sanggup melewati semua ini.

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

Di sinilah Uchiha Sasuke sekarang. Berdiri tegap di depan apartemen Karin. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura tinggal bersama mantan pacar berambut merahnya itu. Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang mengambil keputusan untuk hidupnya. Dan sekarang seorang perempuan dengan seenaknya mengambil keputusan penting yang bisa merubah keseluruhan takdir dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Harga dirinya terusik. Ia memang melakukan kesalahan dengan menghamili perempuan itu. Tapi dia tetap Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki _pride_ yang begitu tinggi. Anak itu juga anaknya, darah dagingnya. Dalam diri anak itu juga mengalir darah Uchiha. Itu tandanya kalau anak itu harus mendapatkan yang terbaik seperti Uchiha-Uchiha lainnya.

"Kau?" wajah terkejut Sakura menyapanya saat perempuan itu membuka pintu apartemen itu. Sakura pasti tidak menyangka kalau Uchiha Sasuke kini berdiri di hadapannya, padahal baru sekitar 20 menit ia menutup panggilan telepon mereka.

"Hn. Aku tidak terbiasa menerima keputusan yang dibuat orang lain," jawab pria itu angkuh.

Haruno Sakura harus tahu kalau bukan perempuan itu yang menentukan arah hidup anak itu kelak. Wajah tegas khas Uchihanya sudah memberikan petunjuk bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan semua di luar rencananya. Sepanjang perjalanannya tadi ia sudah memutuskan bahwa anak itu harus lahir dengan kepastian hukum yang jelas. Ia sudah merencanakan masa depan anak itu seperti apa. Maka sekarang di sinilah Sasuke. Berusaha meyakinkan Haruno Sakura bahwa ia bersedia bertanggung jawab pada anak itu.

Uchiha Sasuke memang telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Tapi bukan berarti ia lari dari kesalahannya. Ia ingin menunjukkan kalau ia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya itu.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Hanya fict iseng-iseng terpikirkan saat membaca gossip tentang Simon Cowell :v apalagi saya emang pengen bikin fict yang gantung lagi #ditampol. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Mind to review?


End file.
